April Showers
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: Coco and Velvet simply wish to spend a lazy day outside together. The weather, unfortunately, has other plans. (A spring-themed Chocolate Bunnies fic.)
**Hey, guys! I don't specifically celebrate Easter, but I devour seasonal candy like there's no tomorrow and am always happy to herald the coming of spring. So, as a slightly-belated Easter present to everyone, I decided to write a fluffy Chocolate Bunnies drabble. I am writing this with the very specific goal of giving my readers cavities due to cute sweetness, because it's the season of sugar and bunnies. Enjoy!**

Velvet let out a surprised noise when Coco suddenly rolled over to kiss the tip of her nose. " _Coco,_ " she giggled, covering her face to hide her blush.

Coco grinned, wrapping an arm around Velvet's middle and pulling her close. "Heh. Sorry, cutie. Your nose was twitching again and it was too freaking adorable." Since her girlfriend's face was covered, she elected to touch a few kisses to her neck.

Despite her best efforts, Velvet squeaked when her neck was kissed. "C-Cut it out," she muttered, peeking out from behind her hands.

"Hm…Nah." Coco squeezed her again while nuzzling her cheek against her shoulder. Her hat was lying in the grass and she had taken off her shades awhile ago to make things more comfortable for both of them.

It had technically been spring in Vale for a few days, but the weather had taken some time to get the message. After over a week of coldness and rain, this particular Sunday came with a spike in temperature and only a few clouds in the sky, though it was supposed to rain later in the day.

Like most of Beacon's students, Velvet and Coco were enjoying the change. They were lying in a field near the Emerald Forest, but far enough away so that they wouldn't need to worry about Grimm.

Even if there were Grimm nearby, the two were feeling too happy to possibly attract any.

Velvet rolled her eyes as she returned the hug, electing to hide her blush in Coco's hair. She touched a few kisses to the top of her head while rubbing her back. She both felt and heard the pleased hum her girlfriend let out.

"Careful, Velvet," Coco said with a yawn. "If you keep that up, I'll fall asleep and nothing'll be able to move me."

"That's okay." Velvet ran her fingertips up and down Coco's spine, smiling when that caused her to shiver. "I don't really feel like moving right now."

"Why can't the weather be like this all the time?" Coco sighed, scooting up so she could kiss Velvet's cheek. "I could stay here all day."

"And you aren't even worried about getting grass stains on your designer clothes?" Velvet teased.

"Nah. I can just lie on top of you if that becomes an issue."

"Your problem-solving skills are impeccable," Velvet said, shaking her head.

"And that's why I'm team leader!" Coco yawned again. "Seriously though, I might doze off soon. Is that okay?"

Velvet kissed her forehead and started petting her hair with one hand while using the other to continue rubbing her back. "Of course. I'll wake you up if it starts raining."

"Mm hm," Coco murmured as she closed her eyes. "Thanks, cutie." Velvet's warmth and slow, gentle caresses were rapidly working their magic. Within seconds, Coco was fast asleep, her deep breaths warming her girlfriend's shoulder and neck.

Velvet smiled fondly as she felt her leader relax completely in her arms. Even when lying down or resting, Coco usually was at least partially tense. It had become instinctive for her to be ready for a fight at all times, even more than the rest of the team. The times she truly let go and allowed herself to not be primed for battle were few and far between. Velvet was almost always present for those moments, and was often the cause of them.

Hugging her closer and continuing to pet her hair, Velvet started to hum softly. She heard Coco mumble something inaudible, lips moving against her sensitive throat. Her eyes closed and she lay back in the grass, focusing on nothing but the gentle breeze ruffling her hair and ears, the warmth of the sun as it peeked out from behind the clouds, and the combined scent of new flowers and Coco's perfume.

A raindrop caused Velvet's nose to twitch. A second one caused her to stir. By the time she woke up, she realized that her ears were damp. "Coco, wake up." She shook her girlfriend's shoulder. "It's starting to rain."

Coco groaned, blinking a few times before a few cold droplets jolted her out of her drowsiness. "Crap!" Hurriedly picking up her hat and shades, she stood, pulling Velvet up by the hand. "Let's book it!"

It was a long run from the forest to Beacon, and the rain only kept coming down harder as time went on. By the time they reached their dorms, Velvet's ears were drooping in front of her face and dripping onto the floor, and Coco's designer outfit was soaked and muddy. Both girls were thoroughly wet and grumbling.

"Great," Coco sighed as she unlocked the door to the room. "I'm gonna have to get this dry-cleaned."

"I'm sorry," Velvet murmured, staring at the ground, partially because of her ears dripping water down her face. "We might have gotten back in time if I hadn't fallen asleep too."

"Hey, don't go blaming yourself, cutie," Coco quickly said, her voice taking on a gentler tone. "We both got a bit too cozy out there. Falling asleep near the Emerald Forest is never a good idea."

When they entered the room, both Fox and Yatsuhashi turned their heads in their direction. Yatsu made a sympathetic noise when he saw their drenched forms. Fox sniffed the air before shaking his head and lying back down on his bed.

"Velvet and I get the shower first," Coco declared. "Leader's orders." She turned to Velvet. "You can go first. I know how long those ears can take to dry."

"Thanks." Velvet went to the closet to get some towels, pausing to grab Coco's bathrobe and lay it on the bed. "I'll try to be quick."

"Let me know if you need any help in there," Coco said with a suggestive wink.

Velvet's face flushed and she swatted Coco's arm as she walked by. Her girlfriend was still snickering when she closed the door.

An hour later, they were both lying on Velvet's bed and wearing warm, dry pajamas. Coco was just finishing blow drying her hair while Velvet rubbed down her ears one more time.

Velvet yawned and reached over to her nightstand. She considered picking up a textbook to study, but decided to keep up the mood of relaxation that had filled most of the day. She pulled out a new book she had gotten. It was a recent release called _Ninjas of Love_.

Coco's brows went up when she saw the title. "Whoa-ho there, little bunny. What are _you_ reading?" She snatched the book and started flipping through it. "I feel like we should get an adult in here."

Velvet huffed, her cheeks flushing as she snatched the book back. "We _are_ adults, Coco. I only got it because it's been getting good reviews online. And Fox recommended it."

Across the room, Fox groaned and put a pillow over his face. Coco, meanwhile, burst out laughing and fell onto the bed. Yatsuhashi simply raised an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth twitching.

Velvet frowned. "Oh, was I not supposed to say that? Sorry, Fox!"

"S'okay," Fox mumbled from under his pillow. "I wasn't using my pride or reputation for anything."

Once Coco remembered how to breathe, she sat up, still panting a little. "Not that I'm complaining, or anything," she said. "Maybe it'll give us some inspiration, eh cutie?" She scooted close to Velvet, waggling her eyebrows.

"Get a room," Fox said, rolling his eyes.

"This _is_ our room!" Coco retorted without missing a beat.

"Keep that up, and you'll be sleeping in your bed alone tonight." Velvet leaned close and lightly rubbed Coco's nose with her own.

Coco grinned, pulling Velvet in for a kiss. She moved her lips slowly, savoring the taste of strawberry lip gloss and tea. They kissed gently for a minute before parting, Coco thinking wistfully of what they could be doing if the boys weren't in the room. "What was that about sleeping alone, bunny?"

Velvet chuckled. "Absolutely nothing."

The rest of the evening was spent in relative silence, the two girls reading Velvet's new book. Occasionally, Coco couldn't resist letting out a scandalized gasp and asking Fox what he thought of a certain part. Fox would pointedly ignore her, turning up his headphones until the others could hear the music bleeding through. Yatsuhashi just smiled at his teammates' antics as he continued to study.

The rain pounded the windows outside, but no one in Team CFVY's dorm paid it any mind.

 **I've been typing a lot of CFVY stuff lately. I think it's largely because I've stopped trusting Rooster Teeth with the welfare of Teams RWBY and JNPR, and am trying to find happiness with the lesser teams, which might actually have a chance! I hope you enjoyed this bit of fluff and I hope that the weather is nice and warm wherever you are. I'll see you on Friday with my regular weekly fic. Peace out!**


End file.
